Mō Hitotsu no Chijō
Mō Hitotsu no Chijō jest piosenką z Rock Musical Bleach. Wideo Wersja Rock Musical: BLEACH Saien center Wersja The Dark of the Bleeding Moon center Wersja The Live Bankai Show Code 002 center Wersja The Live Bankai Show Code 003 center Japoński tekst rōmaji Wszyscy: kawaita kaze ni tadayoi nagara oto mo tatezu ni chikazukeba hikaru yaiba wa hi no ya no gotoku kuruoshiku shi wo tsukasadoru minikuku mayoeru tamashii yo kaihou e to michibiite yarou ka warera Gotei Juusantai koko wa mou hitotsu no chijou Byakuya: heimin nado ni wa rikai dekimai kizoku toshite sei wo uketa hokori takaki kokorozashi okite koso ga ashita e no michi shirube ni naru kegarenaki chitsujo mamoru tame kono mi wo toshite hataraku sadame Renji: tobikoetee uzee yatsu ga iru tsuyoku nakereba ikiteru imi nante doko ni mo, doko ni mo aryashi nee. kono sekai no dorei ni nanka naranee ze honnou no manma ni tsuki susumu dake kono saibou ga nietagiru made Ichimaru: dareka boku to asonde kure hen aki akishite shou mo nai waru fuzakeshite shimai sou ya chouchou chouchou mitsu no ari ka oshietaro ka amai mitsu soretomo nigai mitsu dochira demo osuki na hou e Kira: ashi no furue hakama ni kakushite anata-sama to unmei tomo ni suru boku no Wabisuke chuuseishin sore dake ga motsu chikara doko made mo doko made mo tsuike iku susumu michi gin iro no michi Zaraki: kore ga saigo ka aratana inochi no hajimari ka yami yori fukai yami no naka chinamagusai otakebi ga kodama suru tanoshi masetekure yo ore wa doko made mo kemono ni aa naru Ikkaku: teppen kara tsuma saki made jama na mono wa hagi sutete shunkan wo suhada de kanjiteitai kokoro hitotsu de hara wo kimero yo otoko no ryuugi misete yaruze Soi Fon: tsuyosa koso ga kachi no subete tawagoto wo nukasu kisamara wa ikeru shikabane no hajisarashi shimei wo hatasu sono tame dake ni iki wo shiro, soshite, shinde yuke Tōsen: hikari wo utsusazu seigi dake wo utsusu kono me no iro ga nani iro ka shiru yoshi mo naku kotogotoku fuminijirareta mono no kakugo shiru ga ii Hisagi: kezurareta karada no hahen ga kiba wo muku genkai sunsen munashisa wa hagane ni kawaru mabataki shinaide mitodokete kuretara kono kizu sawarasete yaru Aizen: nani wo shinji doko e mukau no ka utsuri kawaru kisetsu yukidoke wo machi yume ja nai magire no nai utsu hohoende sora wo miagete Yoruichi: jiyuu to shinrai wo matoi shukumei wo nigiri tsubushita tozasareta sekai wo samayou yakara domo ni kurayami ha misukasanai nani mono ni demo narou itsudemo kono karada ga buki ni naru Hinamori: akogareteita michi wo aruiteru nakama-tachi to kisoi hagemashi ai koko made kita kono ibasho dare ni mo watasanai kakenukete yuku dake massugu ni mae wo misuete Unohana: negaigoto hitotsu yoru ni tadayo wase nagara tsuki wa koyoi mo dare ka wo sagashite honoka ni jibun wo terashi dasu kokoro shizuka ni mitsumeru shika nai izure otozureru shuuen wo Hanatarō: hontou no tsuyosa wa yasashisa wo kate ni sodatsu hazu dakara zubu nure ni natte mo kamawanai oh atarashii jibun ni deau tame ni mada minu takami e Rukia: haruka naru omoi wo mini matoi kokoro ni kono shiroki yaiba kazaseba fukaku nemuru tsuki no hikari ga inori wo tsurete kioku wo tsunagu mae sode shirayuki ima tenchi e to maiagare Matsumoto: tatoe tatakai no naka ni itemo wasuretaku nai hana toshite ikiru koto umareta basho wo uramu dakeja jibun no mirai wa tsukurenai Rangiku no na ni hajinu you taoyaka ni shinayaka ni sakihokoritai Hitsugaya: matowari tsuku kemuri harau dake me no mae no keshiki ga kumoru sono mae ni doko ni itemo shinjitsu miyabutte yaru ze dareka wo mamoru tame no tatakai kusaredomo ore ni kamau na Wszyscy: yoku kike, yami tsunzaku sakebi wo hirari hira hira maiodoru kage aozameta yami jigoku chou chigireta hane wa rinkaku nakushi utsukushiku shi wo uke ireru kodoku ni yuganda tamashii yo shuuchaku e to michibiite yarou ka warera Gotei Juusantai koko wa mou hitotsu no chijou Występy Ta piosenka została zaśpiewana na Rock Musical: BLEACH Saien, The Dark of the Bleeding Moon, The Live Bankai Show Code: 001, No Clouds in the Blue Heavens, The Live Bankai Show Code: 002 i The Live Bankai Show Code: 003. Kategoria:Rockowe musicale Kategoria:Muzyka